Scooby Doo: Grimwood's Return
by cornholio4
Summary: A cabal of past villains is formed as Scooby adn Shaggy meet the Grimwood girls again! Pairing undecided if any!
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby Doo: Grimwood's Return**

**This will tie into many of the animated movies and the live action ones (I like all four of them, the two theatrical films and the prequel and the prequel's sequel, also one of the things I won't incorporate into it is the mystery Incorporated show since I haven't seen a lot of it due to how complicated I read the plot is). I can't believe it has taken me this long to write a fanfic of Scooby since it is my favourite franchise!**

Scrappy Doo was glaring at his cell door, which was what he had spent the last year doing in his time at St Barbera Prison. A year ago he had put Mystery Inc back together to Spooky Island so he could get revenge while putting together his plot to get revenge for abandoning him and rule the world with an unstoppable demon army for ten thousand years but of course they defeated him and he got sent here.

The cell door opened and the guard said "okay mutt someone has paid your bail so you are free to go!"

"Huh?" Scrappy asked confused getting off his stool and seeing a man next to the guard who was asking him to following him.

*Grimwood's Return*

Inside the Mystery Machine Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and his canine companion Scooby Doo were looking at photos from their time in the Laff-A-Lympics (during the time they split up before going to Spooky Island) as Davey Jones's _I Can Make You Happy_ played on the radio. Daphne, Velma and Fred were off somewhere while they decided to stay in the Mystery Machine to jog up their memories.

The first photo was of the Scooby Doobies team together in a pose on the Lympics first day.

The 2nd photo showed the award ceremony of one of the events with Scooby wearing the gold medal, Yogi Bear of the Yogi Yahooeys wearing the silver medal and Mumbly of the Really Rottens grumbling as his Bronze medal was laying on the floor.

This final one was of a party with Scooby scoffing on the Scooby Snacks cake and all three teams were together with the banner reading "**HAPPY RETIREMENT SCOOBY & SHAGGY!**" Most of the humans in the photo had strange faces from their slices of the cake and Blue Falcon who was right next to Scooby had his cape covered by the cake.

"That was quite some time in the Laff-A-Lympics!" Shaggy was they were now looking at their trophies and medals mounted on the wall.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed looking at his old Scooby Doobies uniform that was among the trophies mounted on the wall.

"I guess our time as gym teachers at Grimwood's paid off when we entered the Lympics..." Shaggy started.

"Wow looks like the coaches do remember us!" an excited familiar voice said.

"Scooby does that voice sound familiar to you?" Shaggy asked Scooby as they both had shocked faces.

"Reah!" Scooby said as they opened the back door and their jaws dropped as they spotted Sibella, Elsa, Winnie, Tanis and Phantasma their old students from Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls.

*Grimwood's Return*

Scrappy had been taken by the man to an abandoned warehouse and he was now at a table with two other humans and the creature he remembered as the Grim Creeper.

When they both saw eachother they both screamed and shouted "YOU!"

"Why is he here?" the Creeper said with a pointed tentacle at Scrappy snarling his words.

Scrappy only glared at him as a man in a long cloak and hood entered. "Settle down I have gathered you all here to join in on my little group called the Scooby Doo Revenge Cabal! Mr Doo I see you have already met Mr Creeper!"

Creeper and Scrappy were still glaring at eachother.

"This is Deedle, the former principal of Coolsville High School and the first person to have been foiled by the meddling kids with Scooby Doo!" the hooded man said to one of the two men.

"This is Jonathan Jacobo the Pterodactyl Ghost!" the Hooded Man said to the other man with long hair.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Deedle asked pointing figures as the hooded man took of his hood to show off a goatee and glasses.

"My name..." the man said smirking "is Ben Ravencroft!"

**So Ben Ravencroft is somehow back out of his ancestor's book, how? Tune in to find out! Yeah Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School is my fave Scooby film with Zombie Island and Witch's Ghost both tied for second. Jonathan Jacobo was from Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (with the amount of monsters from the show in it the film is a big nostalgia trip for me) and Deedle is from Mystery Begins and I don't think he had a first name! Yeah I remember the Laff-A-Lympics show and I am not sure if anybody else does!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby Doo: Grimwood's Return**

"Ben Ravencroft?" asked Jacobo rolling his eyes "the horror writer who has been missing for months?"

"I have been imprisoned in the spell book of my ancestor Sarah Ravencroft!" Ben said with a grown as he banged his fist on the table "but how I got out is not important at this moment."

"Well what are you doing here?" Scrappy asked shaking his paw at the Grim Creeper "shouldn't you still be serving that Revolta witch?"

"I had to cut ties with her since she lost her place among the elite of the Monster world" said the Creeper "well why aren't you with the human and that older dog?"

Scrappy just glared at Creeper while Ben interrupted saying "I want you all to know that if you join me not only will we get revenge on the meddling human and that mangy mutt but we will have the power to take over the entire world!"

The others at the table then nodded.

"We will need those meddling kids and I have just sent someone to bring them here in person!" Ben smiled in his chair.

As this was happening Shaggy and Scooby saw their former students outside the Mystery Machine.

"Hey I see Coach Rogers and Scooby, but where's Scrappy?" asked Tanis the little mummy girl noticing Scooby's nephew wasn't there.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Shaggy once he put his jaw back in his mouth, quickly changing the subject.

"Reah why?" asked Scooby.

"We wanted to see what our old coaches were doing." Sibella answered with a grin to the face of Dracula's daughter "and we wanted your help, it seems something has been going down in the monster world!"

"Rike what?" asked Scooby after Shaggy palmed his face; it seemed they could never catch a break.

"There has been some weird going on and Ms Grimwood thinks that someone is trying to bring back the Nibiru Entity!" said Elsa the Frankenstein's monster's daughter.

"The what?" Scooby and Shaggy asked at once.

"The Nibiru Entity was the leader of a race of demons that was prophesised to be released from the Darkopalypse ritual!" said Winnie the werewolf and Shaggy and Scooby had their eyes widened when they realised that was the ritual Scrappy attempted "and since the failure of the ritual we learn that the demons leader is trying to break free himself! We need your help!"

"I guess we can help...if we can..." Shaggy said and Scooby nodded as well.

"Great coaches!" Phantasma said followed by one of her usual screams of joy.

"Can you tell us who tried to do the Darkopalypse ritual since you managed to stop it and we couldn't find much information on it?" asked Sibella "we think this person may have joined up with whatever force is trying to bring the entity back!"

"It was scrappy" Shaggy whispered in a hush tone.

"Can you speak louder?" asked Elsa.

"Scrappy..." Shaggy said in a louder tone.

"Sorry we can't still hear you coach." Sibella said wondering why Shaggy was whispering.

"IT WAS SCRAPPY!" Shaggy practically shouted.

Then the ghoul girls began laughing at what they thought was a bad joke but soon stopped when they realised their former coaches were not laughing with them.

They saw both Shaggy and Scooby looked serious and they all shocked when they realised that he wasn't joking about.

At that moment Fred, Daphne and Velma were walking through the town where they spotted something coming towards them.

"Wait is that..." Daphne started when they recognised the figure walking slowly towards them.

"CHARLIE THE ROBOT?" they trio shouted at once.

**Yeah since I only read about the entity from Mystery Incorporated I am doing my own thing with the entity. If I do a pairing Shaggy with Sibella would be the most probable one, especially since she is my favourite of the Ghoul girls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby Doo: Grimwood's Return**

**Sorry for this chapter long overdue. I have been busy at college starting again, looking through all the Marvel movie news and upgrading all the weapons to max in the Deadpool video game.**

"Wait this has to be some kind of joke!" Winnie the werewolf said as her friends all had shocked faces and Tanis looked like she was about to cry. Winnie continued "why would Scrappy do that?"

"Well before our gang split up we kind of got tired of Scrappy's antics and wanting to be the leader so we kicked him out of the group and called Scrappy's mum and Scooby's sister Ruby to come and pick him back up, next time we see him he was trying to suck up our souls for revenge!" Shaggy explained not wanting to upset her students.

"I guess he will have some explaining to do!" Winnie growled. Scooby and Shaggy then noticed Velma, Daphne and Freddie running from a familiar figure.

"Zoinks! It's Charlie the Robot..." Shaggy shouted and Scooby jumped into his arms as the Grimwood girls went to hide and their friends went into the Mystery Machine.

"Wait a minute...why are we scared?" Shaggy asked remembering something "didn't just last week when we went to see Weird Al Yankovic beat up both the Joker and the Penguin?" **(A Cyber Scooby Snack to anyone who can get this reference)**

"Reah!" Scooby said and he then charged at Charlie and knocked him down.

"Way to go Scoob!" the gang said as they approached the robot, Velma noticed a remote control device attached to its head.

"I guess someone sent Charlie" after us!" Velma said examining the device.

"Way to go Scooby!" said the Grimwood girls coming over to the shock of Velma, Freddie and Daphne.

Both Shaggy and Scooby smacked their heads, realising they have got some explaining to do.

"Sent someone after them? What worked well!" said Jacobo sarcastically as the Cabal was watching this through the use of a crystal ball.

"What's next oh great mastermind?" Deedle asked.

"It's time I think that we call a little reinforcement." Said Ben twirling his moustache "time for Jacobo and Deedle to make their uses!"

Then suddenly Ben's eyes started glowing red and Deedle and Jacobo became glowing red as well. As the warlock's magic began to make its course the two villains began screaming.

In his home dimension the Nibiru was waiting, his kingdom was once like Earth before he gained his power and taken over.

Once Ravencroft fulfils his end of the bargain and brings in Mystery Inc he will be able to create a new body for himself to take over this dimension.

He remembers what he once was...

**Yeah sorry for the short chapter but I will try and make the next ones longer. Also this will hint at the new origin I have come up for my incarnation of Nibiru.**


End file.
